Querido Nadie
by Hibari-Tachikawa
Summary: El Mejor dia para Sakuno, todo un fracaso, ella acudira a alguien? Epilogo![RyoSaku]TERMINADA!
1. Invitaciones

Hola! soy Hibari Tachikawa! (diganme Hibari chan porque me gusta mas como se olle xD)y creo que hay personas que ya me conocen jeje XD bueno eh decidido hacer una fic de prince of tennis (esta es la primera...ia nesesitaba hacer una historia de este anime!) bueno el titulo es " Querido Nadie" (sabaran el significado del titulo capitulos adelante)

Bueno este es un fic Ryoma x Sakuno...pero aun no se como voy a hacerle para que Ryoma se enamore de Sakuno! pero pero! le intentare!

Y como ya saben : los personajes de Prince of tennisno me pertenecen ni un pelito (seria un sueño!) XDDD aqui les dejo el primer capitulo! leanlo! espero que les guste!

Capitulo 1

**Invitaciones**

* * *

En la escuela Seigaku 

Tomoka: será genial Sakuno-chan que bueno que se te ocurrió nn!

Sakuno: si yo espero que salga todo muy bien, como lo planeamos

Horio: de que tanto hablan chicas?

Tomoka: ¬¬ de nada que te importe! vete!

Horio: bueno…solo les quería avisar que el salón esta del lado contario y que ya sonó la campana...

Sakuno: que! Ya estamos retrasadas! La maestra!nos va a matar!

Tomoka: corre! o sino llegaremos tarde!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el salón

Sakuno: Que! Tanto correr y todavía no suena la campana!

Tomoka: HORIO! Te voy a matar!

Horio: hay! Solo fue una pequeña broma! (N/A: porque no se fijan en el reloj…están tontas!)

Tomoka: Bueno!…Sakuno!(dice enojada)(cambio devoz repentino)Será mejor que empieces a repartir las invitaciones para tu fiesta..!

Sakuno: si...

Tomoka: yo se las entrego al salón…tu entrégaselas al equipo!

Sakuno: al equipo!

Tomoka: si porque… no quieres invitarlos?

Sakuno: no, no es eso…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En las canchas de tennis:

Sakuno: Momoshiro-san!

Momoshiro: uh?

Sakuno: etto…es…esqu…ee aquí…traigo invitaciones…pa..para…mi fiesta…y quería invitar… al…equipo…se las puedes dar por mi?

Momoshiro: si…claro yo se las entrego! pero…Ryoma no esta aquí…asi que lo puedes buscar en la terraza…..buscalo deseguro ahí esta…

Sakuno: si!

Momoshiro: ah Sakuno chan!

Sakuno: eh?

Momoshiro: dime Momo

Sakuno: esta bien! (se va)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con en el equipo:

Momoshiro: invitaciones para todos!

Eiji: y para mi también?

Momoshiro: si!

Eiji: wiiii recibí una invitación…no es genial Kaoru!

Kaoru: no….ZzzzZZZzz

Inui: pero invitacion de que?

Momoshiro: es de la fiesta de Sakuno chan!

Tezuka: yo no voy a fiestas de niñitos

Oishi: creo que yo no podre... ir…

Eiji: Oishi! Como que no vas! Tienes que ir! Que no ves! Es una fiesta! Y va a haber pastel! (N/A: que no es lindo!)

Oishi: si…y?

Eiji: ¬¬ sabes a lo que me refiero!

Oishi: bueno…esta bien..ire

Syusuke: yo ire..no tengo nada mejor que hacer…el sábado

Kawamura: yo no se si deba ir…me sentiría algo extraño…

Syusuke: creo que la respuesta de Kaoru es lógica…

Kaoru: ZzzZZzz (N/A: jajaj me encanta su ZzzzZZZzz)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la azotea

Sakuno: Ryoma

Ryoma: uh?

Sakuno: (extremadamente sonrojada) este…te..te…te…tr…aa….je….. una invitacion…para mi fiesta…este sábado..espero..que..que puedas ir! ( se la da)

Ryoma:…si...

Sakuno:(_que feliz me siento! Ryoma va a ir a mi casa!)_(pensó) jeje bueno te espero ahi...hasta luego!

Pasaron los días Sakuno y Tomoka estaba ansiosas por que llegara ese dia tan especial...pero..que pasara ese día+

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuara…..

* * *

Bueno el primer capitulo esta un poco corto xD pero espero que le guste y tambien espero sus Reviews! sip! ..jiji buenop bye! 

Hibari chan


	2. La fiesta

Hola! de nuevo! ya volvi con el siguiente capi! jojojo gracias a todos por sus Reviews...la fic la hubiera actualizado antes...pero mi compu no me dejaba meterme a esta pagina! y yo Nooooo! pero bueno como sea aqui se los traigo! espero que les guste!

Disfrutenlo!

A...otra vez se me olvidaba...como saben los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen XD (el sueño de toda persona sera que alguno de los personajes de POT les pertenecieran...porque estan bien Sexys! )bueno como sea aqui se los dejo

Capitulo 2

La fiesta

* * *

El Sábado 

Tomoka: Sakuno ya no puedo esperar mas para tu fiesta esta Tarde!

Sakuno: yo tampoco

Tomoka: ..y va a ir el príncipe Ryoma?

Sakuno: no lo se…creo que si…

Tomoka: que bien! Entonces me iré mas arreglada!

Sakuno: bueno ya me tengo que ir a la casa! Tengo que preparar todo

Tomoka: segura que no quieres que te ayude?

Sakuno: no…así esta bien..Adiós!

Tomoka: adiós!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya el sábado en la Tarde…

Sakuno: bueno ya van a empezar a llegar los invitados -ella llevaba puesta una falda negra, y una blusa de color rosa…y sus típicas trenza-

Sakuno abría y abría la puerta…pero….ninguno…ninguno era la persona que ella esperaba…

Eiji: Sakuno chan...te pasa algo?

Sakuno: ah?... no gracias por preocuparte

Eiji: bueno..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoka : Sakuno! Ya viene!

Sakuno: ah… hola Tomo chan!

Tomoka: y el príncipe Ryoma?

Sakuno: no se…no ah llegado

Tomoka: entonces…abra que esperar…

Sakuno: si…eso creo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de Ryoma…

Nanjiro: a donde vas Ryoma?

Ryoma: a ningún lugar que te importe…

Nanjiro: entonces…vamos a jugar un partido de tennis…que estoy aburrido…

Ryoma: papá pero me tengo que ir…

Nanjiro: jajaja acaso tienes miedo al fracaso?

Ryoma:... Esta bien vamos a jugar…

Nanjiro: Bien…-se van a las canchas-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de Sakuno

Tomoka: hay! Ya casi se termina la fiesta y El príncipe Ryoma no llega!

Sakuno: debe ser algún…Contratiempos

Tomoka: pero si solo falta media hora para que termine la fiesta…

Sakuno: Tienes...Razón…el no esta aquí…dudo que venga…pero como

quiera...nos divertimos...no? –tratando de esconder su llanto Sakuno le mintió a Tomoka…porque lo que ella mas deseaba es que el estuviera ahí…-

Ya cuando termino la fiesta…

Sakuno: Adiós! Tomoka! Que bueno que viniste!-ella despidió hasta al ultimo invitado Fingiendo una sonrisa-

Sakuno:-pero porque a mi…porque yo..Porque no vino…no le pudo pasar…nada…o si? No eso no pudo haber pasado…será que me odia? Si eso debe de ser...el me odia…por eso no vino-pensó-

Empezó a llorar desconsolada mente...sin nadie quien la apoyara…así que tenia que recurrir con alguien…pero con quien si su mamá aun no llegaba ella estaba desesperada necesitaba desahogarse pero…con quien?si no tenia a Nadie, así que tomo un papel y una pluma y empezó a escribirle a la mejor "persona" a la que de seguro la entendería…ella le escribió a Querido nadie…

_Querido Nadie:_

_Hoy se suponía que iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida…pero fue todo un fracaso…ahora se la verdad, el me odia…pero por mas que intento sacármelo de la cabeza…no puedo! No puedo...será que siempre estaré sufriendo por el? Por que algún día me tome en cuenta? Que algún día me mire? Eso es lo que mas deseo...que me mire...que sepa que existo…Será posible algún día el notará de mi existencia? De que lo amo…y no se lo pueda decir? No nunca se lo diré…no soportaría el rachazo…por parte de la persona que mas amo, Si supuiera mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia el...tal vez no estubieraecribiendo esta carta...o...sera que solo estoy encaprichada con el ? no, no lo creo..esto es otro sentimiento...uno muy fuerte...es como oir el latido de mi corazon y noser capaz de...pararlo cuadno estoy a tu lado, cundo te veo, cuando sornries..aunque esa sonrisa no sea para mi...por que! porque Ryoma porque llegate a mi vida...No quiero seguir sufriento por ti..._

_Pues por ahora tu eres el único que puede escucharme…tu mi Querido Nadie…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa fue la primera carta que Sakuno le escribio a "Querido Nadie"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de Ryoma

Nanjiro: Jaja…te gane…como siempre…

Ryoma: -se me paso toda la tarde jugando...siento que olvide algo…no lo recurdo…-penso-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! como lo habran notado ya saben el porque del titulo de la fic,espero que todos haya leido la carta a Qerido nadie..porque va a haber muchas como estas aparte de que son muy impotantes en la fic...

Otra vez este es un capi medio corto pero como sea espero que les haya gustado..XD A y lamento desepcionarlas...Ryoma no fue a la fiesta ! pero entiendame! la fic ya estaba planeda!como sea espero que me dejen algunos Reviews!

Y mucahs Gracias a:

ERIFUJIMIYA: Hola! jeje creo que no me tarde en actualizarlo...espero que este capi te guste jiji...

Aru: Bueno..creo que este capi esta un poco mas lagro no? bueno espero que la fic te guste

Dolce Saito: Hola! la verdad es que te agradesco tu Review! y te reclamo! adelantale a "con sabor a ponta" ya no agunato! nooo adelantale! XD pero bueno aqui este capi te va a desilucionar un pokito jeje ryoma desgraciadamente no fue a la fiesta XD

Angie: bueno creo que este capi responde todas tus dudas jaja espero que te guste.

Gravi kikyo: Lilium si eso lo se como si no te estubiera oyendose que te encanta esa cancion xDD jajaporque a mi si me gusta mucho..hace mucho que no la escucho XD y si estoy emocionada con la de Holla Back Girl XD! ...jajaja... pero creo que tu sabes que la fic va a tener un poco que Angust XDD Gracias por tu apoyo sis sis XD

Mical-rose-star: bueno que bueno que te gusto el fic! jaja a mi tambien megusta esta pareja es mi favorita de POT...espero que este capi te haya gustado!

Florencia: lamento desepcionar a tu mente perversa xDDD pero pues la fic ya estaba planeada..y pues tu sabes..no la podia cambiar..pero todo se va a solucionar...como en el penultimo capi..no te preocupes xD

* * *

Hibari Chan...Gracias a todos! por su apoyo! 


	3. Sentimientos

Hola! a todos! jeje me alegra de que mi fic les guste...creo que me eh tardado en actualizar jeje es que nunca me inspiro! noo! no ce de que manera inspirarme pero hoy amaneci inspirada XDDD jeejeje bueno aqui vengo con un capitulo nuevo jeje espero que les guste!

Disclamer: personajes prince of tenis no pertenecerme (jeje toda cavernicola XDD) bueo aqui esta el sigiente capi!

* * *

Este muchas gracias a!

**Gravi kikyo:** creo que ya hice todo eso niña! y solo por que tu heres m i hermana mayor no me tienes que deicr lo que tenga que hacer eh! bueno jejeje XD que bueno que te gusto este capi me alegro tanto! jejej

**Angie:**no le pegues a Ryoma! es muy joven para ser golpeado! XDD jejej bueno espero que te guste este capi (el 3) jejej y que bueno que te gusta el fic...

**Florencia:** te apoyo! Ryoma es bien lindo! jejeje pues que bueno que te gusta el fic..como sabes me tengo que inspira para las cartas XD espero que te gustye este capi.

**conix:** pues aqui esta la continuacion del capi 2 jejej espero que este capi te guste!

**Dolce Saito:** si la escuela es la culpable de todo! jejeje xDDD y espero el proximo capi de con sabor a ponta XD jejej que bueno que te gusta el fic jiji xD

**punxy:** que bueno que el fic te guste..y como sabras no mtengo el don de escribir capitulos largos XD jejeje beuno bye!

****

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Sentimientos**

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela Seigaku

Tomoka: Sakuno! Aquí!

Sakuno: Hola! Tomoka!

Tomoka: déjame te digo que tu fiesta fue todo un éxito

Sakuno: de veras? Te gusto…me alegro tanto n.n

Tomoka: lastima que no fue el príncipe Ryoma

Sakuno: bueno eso ya no importa…-no si, si me importa…y mucho…-pensó-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En las canchas de tennis

Momoshiro y Ryoma estaban en un partido amistoso

Momoshiro: Ryoma…Porque no fuiste a la Fiesta de Sakuno chan

Ryoma: ah?...fiesta?...

Momoshiro: acaso ella no te invito?

Ryoma: … creo que olvide la fiesta

Momoshiro: de veras..eres tonto!

Ryoma: pero porque!

Momoshiro: pues..eso no se hace! Nunca debes faltar a la fiesta de una chica y menos si ella te da la invitación personal mente!

Ryoma: si, si lo que tu digas –se va a tomar Ponta –

Cuando Ryoma va a tomar Ponta se topa con Sakuno y con Tomoka

Tomoka: PRINCIPE RYOMA!

Sakuno: hola…Ryoma-kun…-sonrojada-

Ryoma:…

Saco una Ponta de la maquina de sodas XD y empezo a tomarla…

Sakuno:…Ponta…-suspira-

Tomoka: Sakuno chan dijiste algo?

Sakuno: no…jijiji

Tomoka: y el príncipe Ryoma… donde esta!

Sakuno: creo que se fue…..

Tomoka: bueno ya me tengo que ir a la casa…mis hermanitos me esperan…

Sakuno: yo también me tengo que ir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De camino a sus casas

Tomoka: no crees que Ryoma es muy misterioso?

Sakuno:…si…supongo

Tomoka: pero como presidenta de su club de fans yo deberia saber todos sus secretos!

Sakuno: jeje

Tomoka: sabes… aunque sea muy misterioso…me alegro de haberlo conocido

Sakuno: yo también…-no me gusta cuando Tomoka habla con mucha seriedad…en especial de Ryoma…talvez lo debería olvidarlo…en cambio si se lo dijera..tal vez seria el fin de nuestra amistad y eso no me gustaría…no es correcto que siendo amigas desde los 4 años nos separáramos por un chico, porque estoy segura que tomoka lo quiere igual que yo… -penso-

Tomoka: Sakuno contesta!

Sakuno: ah?

Tomoka: no ya nada… en que tanto piensas

Sakuno: yo este de los exámenes…

Tomoka: los exámenes terminaron hace 1 semana

Sakuno: ah si?

Tomoka: si

Sakuno: ah! Ya ni se en lo que pienso!

Tomoka: bueno ya llegamos a mi casa adios!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Sakuno fue a su casa, almorzó y después tomo una ducha…después de esa ducha se dedicaría a escribirle a la única persona que la escucha y la entiende a la perfección.

_Querido Nadie:_

_Hola de nuevo…tengo mas cosas por decirte…hoy lo vi, si vi a Ryoma…y te digo que estaba tomando Ponta…jeje parece algo absurdo lo que te voy a decir pero…creo que sentí algunos celos hacia la Ponta tonto ¿no? Pero si hay algunas razones…y estas son…a el le gusta…yo no…el la besa a mi no…jeje no crees es algo absurdo?…pero es algo que no puedo evitar…creo que estoy encerrada en una diminuta cajita y no puedo salir de ella, cuando te fijaras en mi Ryoma…acaso nunca? Creo que me hago ilusiones…si estoy atrapada en un mar de ilusiones donde ninguna se hará realidad…porque te amo Ryoma? Porque de todas las personas que hay mi corazón te escogió a ti? No lo entiendo! Porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? Es inútil! Por mas que intento no puedo! Al parecer yo no te importo en lo absoluto, nunca me mira..nunca me habla, nunca nada…perosabes ... el a misi me importa y mucho…que me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado? Solo se que siento algo raro nunca antes sentido, __no, este es un sentimiento nuevo… pero por mas que quiero gritarle a todo mundo que Amo a Ryoma, no podría afrontar la realidad…y esa realidad es el rechazo…por parte de el…bueno creo que es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora...hasta pronto…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Señora Ryusaki: Sakuno! Baja!

Sakuno: ah? Si! Ya voy! Mamá!

Cuando Sakuno bajo

Sakuno: que necesitas mamá

Señora Ryusaki: hija me faltan algunas cosas para la cena puedes ir a la tienda…?

Sakuno: si claro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Sakuno llego a la tienda

Sakuno: Ryoma!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuara…

* * *

Aqui se los dejo XD..creo que no tengo el don de escribir capitulos largos xD pero como sea XDD aqui les dejo la nueva y mejorada carta de Sakuno jejeje batallo mucho con eso de la Inspiracion XD pero espero que me dejen Reviews nn

atte.

Hibari chan!


	4. Amor Real

Konichiwa!

Jejej ia volvi! jiji y adivinen con que! con un nuevo capi! siii! xD bueno ya escribi el capitulo 4 de mi fi...y creanme no se como le hago para inspirarme tanto xD pero quiero saber! asi para poder estar inspirada todos los dias! y asi escribir mucho capis!

Ah! y tambien les tengo algo que decir...bueno yo planeo el unltimo capi. del fic...no se preocupen todavia le falta...pero bueno sigamos con el punto como ustdes saben yo no tengo el don de escribir capis largos pero (hay no me gustan los peros) ese si se los prometo largo!para que los disfruten nn a y otra sorpresa va a haber epilogo jejej va a estar corto...y recuerdes que los finales felices son lo mejor!

Disclamer: hay no me gusta decir que los personajes de prince of tennis no son mios snif snif xD pero Eiji es mi novio...ujuju wiii! xD

* * *

Capitulo 4

**Amor Real**

* * *

Ryoma: uh?

Sakuno: h…o…la….Ryoma-kun-sonrojada-

Ryoma: ah Hola

Sakuno: que…haces…por aquí?

Ryoma: Momoshiro me dijo que estaba enfermo…y me pidió...que viniera aquí por algunas medicinas para el… (N/A: fue lo único que se me ocurrió)

Sakuno: a…OK

Cuando ya terminaron de hacer todas sus compras (ósea entraron y terminaron los 2 al mismo tiempo) y se fueron caminando juntos ya que la casa de Momo y la de Sakuno quedaban en la misma dirección.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras en casa de Momoshiro

Momoshiro: no puedo creerlo jiji Ryoma se la creyó…jajaja yo enfermo claro que no…esa es mi mamá…dijo que fuera por las medicinas y mande a Ryoma…jajaja… alto! Ryoma ya se tardo mucho…será mejor que eche un vistazo…

Cuando por fin Momo localizo a Ryoma

Momoshiro: uh?...quien es ella -se queda viendo a la chica por unos segundos- ah! Es la nieta se Sumiré-Sensei…Sakuno chan…jiji será que Ryoma ya se le declaro y están en una cita…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras con Sakuno y Ryoma

Sakuno: bueno Ryoma mi casa queda por haya…a..ddd…iii..os

Ryoma: adiós -dijo con una fría voz

Momoshiro: que! No estaban en una cita…mmm o será que ya termino?...O.O será mejor ir a mi casa…si no estoy ahí Ryoma me descubrirá

Ryoma: descubrir que-viendo a momo detrás de los arbustos-

Momoshiro: que no estoy en mi casa…porque me preocupe…por mi pequeño amigo…ah…ah cof, cof

Ryoma: si, si claro

Momoshiro: y tienes las medicinas?

Ryoma: si

Momoshiro: dámelas -se las arrebata y se va- -gritando- GRACIAS ECHIZEN

Mientras que Ryoma cambia a la dirección opuesta y se va directo a su casa…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de Sakuno

Sakuno: ya llege!

Señora Ryusaki: y trajiste todo Sakuno?

Sakuno: si mamá -se lo lleva-

Señora Ryusaki: gracias, te llamare cuando la cena este lista

Sakuno: si

Ya en el cuarto de Sakuno

Sakuno: -suspiro- Ryoma kun

_Querido Nadie:_

_Hoy me tope con Ryoma…el tan lindo me acompaño a hasta mi casa…bueno no pero a la mitad del camino si! Me sentí muy bien…y muy nerviosa…ahora estoy segura de que si lo amo, esto es un amor real, si lo puedo sentir… a pesar de cómo es el con migo…pero pues…no lo puedo evitar…si tan solo fuera atrevida como Tomoka…tal vez… Ryoma…me querría. Al parecer el amor me esta utilizando…pero quien sabe el destino es quien elige todo…tal vez un día seré la novia de Ryoma…claro eso en mis sueños…pero…tal vez…Tenga esa oportunidad…seria genial…pero…es mejor dejar de pensar en cosas irreales…cosas que nunca pasaran en la vida…pero sigo con un poco de esperanza de que el me tome en cuanta…como una persona valiosa…sabes…yo lo admiro mucho…por como juega…tal vez algún día el me enseñe…a jugar bien…_

Señora Ryusaki: Sakuno, a cenar! -la interrumpió-

Sakuno: si mamá!

Y ella siguió escribiendo:

_Bueno ya se me acabo el tiempo…nos vemos_

Sakuno bajo a cenar

Sakuno: sigo con la esperanza -pensó en voz medio alta-

Señora Ryusaki: ah? Dijiste algo hija?

Sakuno: ah?…no mamá

Señora Ryusaki: bueno…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuara………

* * *

Como veran Momo nos salio mentiroso..hay ese momo no tiene remedio XD jejeje bueno este es el capi! (esta bn corto)espero que les guste a todos!a y adivine que! no se si lo hayan notado pero este capi no inicio con tomoka jejej xD

y muxas graxias por los reviews a:

**Gravi kikyo:** hola nee-chan! jejej pues grax por todo tu super apoyo en el fic y si! si vi POT! wiii pero por desgracia desgraciada! los volviero a repetir! y noooo snif snif pero xD y lo admito el ending de Hungrey Heart esta kawaii! me encanto..grax por el review.

**Shingryu Inazuma:** tienes razon hay personas que no nacen con ese don xD bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi grax por el review!

**Dolce Saito:** bueno bueno sakuno no esta celosa de la ponta! soy yo! yo soy! la celosa..es que es bien afortunada esa maldita soda afortunada snif snif waaaa pero io soy la ponta de UVA jajajaja XD a y perdon por los errores de ortografia que tuve en el review que te mande escribo bn mal! escribi querido nadien que es eso nooooo xD buenops bye!

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** bueno como sabras quue bueno que dejo alas personas con la intriga...ntc a mi tmb me choca que me dejen asi eso lo odio! y lo peor es que lo hacen aproposito! xD io aveses bueno que buenom que el fic te guste bye!

**Florencia:** beuno como podras ver momo mando a ryoma a la tienda (fue lo unico que se me ocurrio) jejej pero bueno XD grax por el review bye!

**Sakurita Q:** jejeje bueno este aqui te dejo la continuacion dl fic...jeje espero que te guste! bye! grax por el review!

**Florence Black:** jiji grax por tu review! aqui te dejo el fic! bye bye!

graxias a todos por su apoyo!

atte.

Hibarichan


	5. Foto!

La-li-ho!

Jejeje pues aqui vengo con el nuevo capitulo de querido nadie! y lo mejor es que este esta mas largo que los anteriores! siii XD bueno ejem la inspiracion volvio a mi! que bien! jiji y pues..espero que les guste este capitulo porque me esforce mucho para hacerlo...jejej este capitulo se llama "Foto"

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews a:

**Florence Black:**jeje pues aqui te dejo la conti.. del capi espero que te guste!

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** pues ya vez la inspiracion llego a mi XDDD jejej pues que puedo decirte graxias por mandarme el Review! espero que este capi te guste bye!

**Sakurita Q:** jejej pues que bueno que el fic se te hace lindow ! me hace mucha ilucion que te guste! jiji pues espero que te gyste este capitulo bye!

**punxy**: jeje pues que bueno que te gusta el fic! jejej pues espero que te guste este capi! bye!

**Conti:** Bueno como veras en este capi pasa algo entre Ryoma y Sakuno chan! jejej pues espero que te guste este capi bye!

**Akiko-Sama:** jejej pues que te puedo decir...jejej io siempre dejare a todos con la intriga jajaja ntc. no soy muy buena para poner drama XD pero eso intento XD bueno espero que te guste este capi!

**Arashi Shinomori:** bueno creo que tu comprendes mis celos hacia la ponta waaa nesesito consuelo -eiji biene y la abraza- graxias Eiji kun snif snif en fin que bueno que te gusto el fic aqui te dejo la actualizacion...no me degolles por lo que mas quieras! soy muy joven para morir!

**Gravi kikyo:** Hola sis sis! jejej pues si onee chan suena mejor XDD jejej sakuno no esta deprimida! son solo ocuerrencias tuyas...y..yy..de todos los demas..esta bien lo acepto sakuno esta MEDIO depre.. pero eso no cambia la situacion de que voy a dejar a Ryoma y a Sakuno JUNTOS ! XD y pues muxas graxias por decir que mi fic te gusta y que esta genial! y no te preocupes por tus fantasias con Ryoma que con Eiji io tmb tengo jejej XD siii! Sunao chan canta Kawaii! canta precioso! me encanto la nueva cancion! jeje en fin bye bye espero tu proximo review!

* * *

Disclamer: PoT no es mio! ni nada pero la historia si! y pues como todas ya saben Eiji es mi NOVIO! no lo toquen fanaticas de eiji! xD bueno ya no las entretengo mas

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Listos cámara Acción!**

**Foto!**

* * *

Sakuno salio de una tienda de Ropa/accesorios/cosméticos caminaba por las calles de Tokio/Japón ya que su amiga Tomoka no decidía que comprarse, ella ya había terminado hace tiempo y decidió salir a dar un paseo por mientras que su amiga terminaba…

Sakuno: ah…Tomoka nunca va a terminar…-se dijo a si misma- -iba tan distraída que no se daba cuenta por donde caminaba- PUM-choco la Joven de pelo castaño pero choco…con…choco…con…no lo podía creer simple mente era difícil de creer que haya chocado con su príncipe…- ah…Ryoma kun…g…ggg…GOMEN!

Ryoma: no, no importa…

Sakuno: y que haces por aquí-tratando de sacarle platica a su príncipe…cosa casi imposible-

Ryoma:…nada…solo no quería estar en casa

Sakuno: ah…-vio una maquina de Fotos- a…Ryoma kun mira una maquina fotográfica…que tal si nos tomamos fotos! –dijo muy alegre al igual muy sonrojada

Ryoma:…para que?...

Sakuno: eh…eh…como que para que!

Ryoma: esta bien

Sakuno solo le regalo una sonrisa

Fueron directo a la Maquina fotográfica…se metieron

Sakuno: ah!...-_y ahora que hago_- No traigo dinero…creo que no podremos tomarnos las fotos…-dijo con una gran tristeza-en eso vio que Ryoma estaba poniendo algunas monedas en la maquina-

Ryoma: listo…

Sakuno:…graa…gracias Ryoma…

Pasaron unos 2 minutos tomándose fotos después salieron de la maquina y esperaron a que la fotos salieran…y cuando por fin terminaron de salir las fotos (salieron 4) Sakuno las tomo y las dividió en dos (N/A: no a la mitad…bueno espero que me entiendan como…y creo que si saben a que maquina me refiero o.o eso espero…)

Sakuno: ten- le dio 2 fotos mientras que ella se quedaba con las otras 2

Ryoma: ah?...gracias…

Sakuno: de nada n.n aaaa! Pero mira la hora que es de seguro Tomoka me esta esperando! A…adiós Ryoma!

Ryoma: adiós…

Tomoka: SAKUNO RYUSAKI DONDE ESTABAS!

Sakuno: lo siento estaba dando un paseo y se me fue el tiempo volando…perdón tomo chan…

Tomoka: bueno no importa eso, ya es tarde y tenemos que regresar a casa…

Sakuno: jeje si tienes razón será mejor que nos vayamos a casa

Tomoka: si…

Mientras que caminaban hacia la casa de Sakuno

Tomoka: Sakuno que era eso que estabas guardando en tu bolso?

Sakuno: ug! Vio las fotos ahora que hago-pensó- a pues era una foto mía y de mamá

Tomoka: la podría ver?

Sakuno: jeje claro que si! Pero otro día porque…porque ya hemos llegado a mi casa jiji n.nU

Tomoka: esta bien pero…me las enseñas!

Sakuno: adiós Tomo-chan

Tomoka: adiós Sakuno

Ya en la casa de Sakuno

Sakuno: ya llegue!

Señora Ryusaki: Hola hija, cena estará lista en unos instantes

Sakuno: Si mama –lo dice subiendo a su habitación

El animo de la chica se había levantado…cosa que solo Ryoma sabia hacer…aunque…no fuera voluntaria mente…Sakuno se quedo observando las 2 fotos por unos momentos y en una de ellas…en una de ellas…Ryoma…Ryoma estaba sonrojado!

Sakuno: aaaaaaaaaaa! Ryoma se sonrojo! –dijo la joven encerrándose en su habitación

_Querido nadie:_

_Hola nueva mente jeje tengo mucho que contarte…es algo maravilloso! El día de hoy me tome fotos con Ryoma! Y el las pago fue muy dulce de su parte de …y lo mejor de eso es que en una sale sonrojado! Que emoción las esperanzas regresan a mi! Que bien! _

_Cambiando de tema…esta vez no me sonroje mucho cuando lo vi…justa mente cuando las esperanzas llegan a mi…el amor se va…si creo que ya te lo eh dicho antes…creo que el amor solo juega con migo…y tal vez…se sonrojo porque estaba muy pegada a el…pero...porque cuando empiezo a contarte esto mis esperanzas se van! No Sakuno no mas creo que esta vez esta vez no te desanimaras mas…y algún día le diré a Ryoma que lo Amo por mas duro que sea el rechazo…pero bueno…tendré que aceptarlo…jeje se me acabo el tiempo mamá me llama hasta luego…_

Sakuno: mamá…

Señora Ryusaki: ah? dime?

Sakuno: algún día te tomarías una foto con migo…por favor!

Señora Ryusaki: claro hija que tal si mañana

Sakuno: gracias mamá!

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aqui les dejo el capi! espero que les haya gustado! a todos y graxias por sus reviews! lo espeor muxo muxo ! quiero mas Reviews! xD bueno ia me voy bye

Atte.

Hibari-chan


	6. La Realidad

Konichiwa!

Ojojo aqui les traigo un capitulo MUY MUY largo del fic XD y pues espero que les guste! jiji wooooow la inspiracion! llega demasiado Rapidow OwO jejej pues el final del fic se acerca u.u y el del plan perfecto tmb es el proxiomo capi X-x inspiracion se va de solo pensar en eso XD y pues espero que disfruten este capitulo! a y muxas gracias a Gravi kikyo por ayudarme en el capi!

Disclamer: Prince of tennisno me pertenese Triste realidad XD pero pues Eiji es mi novio No Tuyo ni Tuyo ni tampoco Tuyo solo mio ¬¬ Ryoma es el novio de Gravi kikyo o.o ella me obligo XDD a poner eso

* * *

Capitulo 6

**La Realidad**

* * *

Un día común y corriente en la residencia Ryusaki

Señora Ryusaki: a…Sakuno tengo algo que decirte algo importante…

Sakuno: ah? Mande?

Señora Ryusaki: …

Sakuno:…que…que pasa…de que trata Mamá

Señora Ryusaki: pues…es que tu padre consiguió un buen trabajo en América…y creo que nos tendremos que mudar…

Sakuno: pero…que pasara con mi vida, mis amigos, la escuela! Por primera vez déjenme opinar!

Señora Ryusaki: hija… solo serán unos cuantos años…

Sakuno: unos 4 o 5 años o más bien 6 mamá? –empieza a llorar- es que ustedes no me entienden! Yo me quiero quedar!

Señora Ryusaki: hija…no llores, allá conocerás a mas personas!

Sakuno: pero no será lo mismo, DEJAME SOLA!

Señora Ryusaki: pero hija…

Sakuno: que me dejes!

Señora Ryusaki: bien –se va del cuarto-

Sakuno: nunca me respetan ahora que voy a hacer…no me podré olvidar de Ryoma tan Rápido…y después…cuando regresemos ya no me recordara…no es justo! –pero ahora que lo pienso nunca seré correspondida…por el

Al día Siguiente…

Sakuno: ya me voy!

Señora Ryusaki: hija yo…te quería decir algo…

Sakuno: si mamá?

Señora Ryusaki: Mira…si no quieres irte no vallas…quédate aquí con tu abuela…

Sakuno: no, no me quedare con mi abuela…iré con ustedes…una familia tiene que estar unida en las buenas y en las malas…no es así? –Algunas lágrimas empiezan a caer-

Señora Ryusaki: bueno esta bien…estoy feliz de que hayas madurado en todo este tiempo hija

Sakuno: bueno se me hace tarde para la escuela

Señora Ryusaki: si

En la escuela

Tomoka: ven Sakuno!

Sakuno: a…Tomo chan

Tomoka: mande Sakuno?

Sakuno: tengo algo que decirte…

Tomoka: y de que trata

Sakuno: es que me tengo que mudar…

Tomoka: no me digas que le tienes miedo a una simple mudanza?

Sakuno: no, no es eso

Tomoka: entones?

Sakuno: es que me tengo que mudar a…a…América…

Tomoka: Sakuno…no me gusta que bromees así

Sakuno: pero no es broma, mi papá consiguió un empleo…mejor…

Tomoka: pero…no te puedes ir y dejarme aquí sola Sakuno, eres mi mejor amiga…no te puedes ir…dime que es una broma…

Sakuno:…lo...lo siento mucho Tomoka…

Tomoka: y cuando te vas?

Sakuno: pues en 1 semana…

Tomoka: entonces trataremos de estar todo este tiempo que resta juntas…

Sakuno: si, esta bien

Tomoka: que tal si vamos a ver al príncipe Ryoma jugar?

Sakuno: ah…si claro vamos!

Tomoka: bien

En las canchas de Tennis

Tomoka: Príncipe Ryoma! Eres el mejor!

Horio: Tomoka no grites! Que no ves que es un juego que requiere concentración!

Tomoka: tu siempre molestando Horio!

Horio: ¬¬

Tomoka: ¬¬

Sakuno: que fue ese Saque que hizo Ryoma

Horio: yo se! Como tengo 2 años de experiencia en el Tennis ese es un saque Twist

Sakuno: saque…twist?

Tomoka: Ryoma eres el mejor!

Sakuno: Tomoka que tal si vamos a tomar un helado?

Tomoka: claro vamos

Las 2 chicas fueron a tomar el helado pero el tiempo paso muy rápido

Tomoka: pero mira la hora que es Sakuno

Sakuno: que! Son las 7:00 mamá me va a matar!

Tomoka: bueno será mejor que vayamos a casa

Sakuno: bien

De camino a sus casas…

Tomoka: Bueno esta es mi casa…me tengo que ir…hasta luego

Sakuno: nos vemos!

Mientras Sakuno caminaba a su casa, de tan distraída que iba, resbalo con un charco

Sakuno: ite...

-Estas bien?- le ofrece la mano

Sakuno: No…digo!...si!...-levanta la cabeza- Ry...Ryoma? o/o

Ryoma: ..te ayudo…

Sakuno: Gra…gra…gracias! –le toma la mano-

Ryoma: Estas toda mojada

Sakuno: -se mira-….aaah! es cierto! Que tonta soy

Ryoma: ten…-le ofrece su chaqueta- (N/A: chaqueta de Seigaku! Que suertuda!)

Sakuno: aah….o/o

Ryoma: la vas a tomar, o no?

Sakuno: eh?...ah! Gracias –la toma-

Ryoma: bueno,…me voy

Sakuno: Eh!..si…te la devuelvo mañana

Ryoma: si… -se va-

Sakuno: Adios! –la…chaqueta de Ryoma! que suerte tengo!- pensó

Cuando Sakuno llego a su casa

Señora Ryusaki: hija estaba muy preocupada por ti don…que te paso estas toda empapada!

Sakuno: jeje es una historiamuy larga…

Señora Ryusaki: bueno ve a cambiarte …..-uh?...de quien era esa chaqueta o.O?- pensó

_Querido Nadie_

_El día de hoy estuve muy pensativa…muy triste, hasta que…me caí en un charco, si, se que sonara tonto, nadie se pone feliz de haberse caído en un charco…aparte me moje toda, pero toda acción trae una reacción…!Ryoma me prestó su chaqueta del equipo!...que suerte tengo, fue muy dulce de su parte, me vio toda empapada y el solo me la ofrecio…y yo con gusto acepte..._

Sakuno: La chaqueta huele a Ryoma...- haaay pero en que estoy pensando! ...bueno continuemos…

…_lastima que esa felicidad tenga que irse, todavía no te he contado, mis papás y yo nos iremos a America, me separaran de todos…me separaran de Ryoma, se que me podría haber quedado pero, una familia siempre debe estar unida, aparte no le veo sentido a quedarme, ya que nunca seré correspondida, Ryoma nunca sentirá lo que yo siento por el _–cae una lagrima sobre la hoja- _…aunque…no se como sentirme, no quiero olvidarme de Ryoma, pero tengo que hacerlo, ya que seguramente si me voy, a el no le importara, el se olvidara de mi, mientras yo sufro, y si me quedo aqúi…de todos modos voy a sufrir porque el no me toma en cuenta…y…_

Alguien entro al cuarto

-Sakunooo-chaaan!-

Sakuno: To…Tomoka! –guarda la carta lo mas rápido posible- que…que haces aquí?

Tomoka: te vas a ir, y quería pasar tiempo con tigo, me quedare a dormir! Nuestras madres nos dieron permiso! No es genial n.n?

Sakuno: -todavía no sale del shock- ….eh…si!

Tomoka: …oye, y que es eso que guardaste taaan rápido o.o?

Sakuno: Ah…pues…eh….mi…diario?...si! eso…

Tomoka: Aah…entonces enséñamelo!

Sakuno: No..pero…

Tomoka: Sakuno! Esa que traes puesta no es una chaqueta del equipo de Seigaku?

Sakuno: Eh…esta?...eh –oh..rayos…-pensó

Tomoka: Si…pero…es muy pequeña…el único que usa esa talla tan pequeña…es…es…¿El príncipe Ryoma?

Sakuno: Eh…si…es la de Ryoma u.uU…

Tomoka: Pero como!

Sakuno: jiji, pues verás…es que yo me caí en un charco y…el me ayudo, y como estaba toda mojada,…me la presto n.nU…pero…pero…mañana se la voy a devolver….

Tomoka: que suerte tienes amiga!...que inteligente de tu parte caerte en frente de el,…yo también lo hare…

Sakuno: pero …no fue aproposi… -Tomoka no la dejó continuar-

Tomoka: bueno, enséñame tu diario..!

Sakuno: Eh?...el diario n.nU….mejor pongámonos la pijama y veamos películas…

Tomoka: de…terror! ¬u¬

Sakuno: no! T-T!...digo…si…lo que tu quieras n.nU

-Sakuno la saca del cuarto-

Sakuno: …Tomo-chan, cambiate en el baño…jiji…

Tomoka: ah…esta bien, pero no creas que se me ha olvidado lo del diaro!

Sakuno también se cambio, y escondió en un lugar muuuuy seguro las cartas de su nadie

Tomoka: Ya vine!

Sakuno: jeje…

Tomoka: ¬¬…ya me di cuenta de que no me lo mostrarás , pero por lo menos cuéntame que escribes en él

Sakuno: Solo cosas…Tomo-chan n.nU

Tomoka: Acaso te gusta alguien! ¬u¬?

Sakuno: si! ..si! de eso trata –oh! No debí decir eso!- pensó

Tomoka: Si! Lo sabía!...será Horio?

Sakuno: No!…-suspira- Ryoma…

Tomoka: Escuche bien…?

Sakuno: ah! –se supone que eso no debío salir de mi boca!- pensó

Tomoka: Te gusta Ryoma?

Sakuno: Ah….bueno…-suspiro- si…

Tomoka: …

Sakuno: Tomoka….yo….lo siento, no te enojes…

Tomoka: pero que quieres que haga? Que empieze a brincar de la emoción!...como no me di cuenta antes –comienza a llorar-

Sakuno: No…no llores!...aparte yo me voy a ir..y…y…tu…y el…

Tomoka: No es eso!...porque no me lo dijiste antes?...lo que me acabas de decir me duele mucho!...Ryoma es mi principe…..pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada, son tus sentimientos

Sakuno: Que bueno que me entiendes

Tomoka: no..no te entiendo, aunque quisiera hacerlo…

Sakuno: Tomoka…

Tomoka: Bueno…, olvidémonos de esto, no vine aquí a pasar una noche triste, tu eres mi mejor amiga!...vamos a ver las películas…

Sakuno: Si! n.n

Continuara…

* * *

Pues este es el capi o.o por fin alguien que pone a tomoka como persona cmprensiva XD pues graxias a todos por el gran apoyo que me han dado jiji y pues graxias a:

**Akiko Sama:**jojo este capitulo esta muy largo! jojojo y pues bueno mas largo que los anterires o.o y pues espero que este capitulo te guste muxo muxo! jiji bye!...espero tu Review

**Shingryu Inazuma:** creeme todas queremos una foto con Ryoma,Eiji ,Momo etc. T-T no se puede! snif snif pero no importa! hay que aceptar la Realidad! buenops espero que te haya gustado este capi...espero tu Review

**Florence Black:** jjeje pues este capi esta mas padre! jeje y pues espero que te guste!...espero tu Review

**Arashi Shinomori:** Hola! como stas? bueno el punto aqui es que Tomoka existe XDD y pues no te preocupes te garantiso un buen final! ...espero tu Review

**Sakurita-Q**: sii! por primera vez Ryoma sonrojado! pongalo en los periodicos! XD espero que este capitulo te guste muxo xD bye!...espero tu Review

**Conti:** pues ahora veras mas accion es este capi ¬¬ ¿no? buenp que bueno que te gustan las cartas lastima que en este capi Sakuno no termino XD bye bye!...espero tu Review

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** pues sip es un milagro que Ryoma se sonroje pero tipo es frio pk asi es su personalidad no? y pues nimodo que lo haga tipo su papá XD pero que bueno que te gusto el fic jiji XD bye!...espero tu Review

**Gravi Kikyo:** ok te dejare de llamar sis, sis ntc XD ya no te llamare asi u.u pero bueh muxas graxias por ayudarme! de no ser por ti el capi estubiera bn corto X-x y noo snif eres mala! no te atreverias a hacer eso con eiji bueno lo acepto si el fic fuera Shonen ai si te doy permis pero mas no! XD si mamá es asi de fria con nosotras xD no la vdd es que se la pasa gritando XD y pues que bueno que el fic te gusta...espero tu Review

* * *

Graxias a Todas por su apoyo! muxas gracias!

Matta ne!

Hiabri Chan


	7. Adios?

La li ho!

Hi, hi! OwO nunca me imagine tener muxos reviews! pense que el fic no le gustaria a nadie u.u (lo se tengo muy bajo mi autoestima xDD) buenoen fin aqui les dejo el super druper capi wowowowo y este esta largow! ¬¬ dejeme soñar! xDDD bueno espero que les guste el capitulo porque yo me esforce muxo para hacerlop o.o jejeje...grax grava chan! por ayudarme!

Diclaimer: Etto...etto..cof cof los casi todos los personajes,la historia de PoT no me pertenecen jojojo Eiji es mio!

* * *

Y graxias por los Reviews Ap...aammmm aaaa este aaa Ti!

**Conti:** O.o creeme io tampoco me pude imaginar a Ryoma kun dandole su chaqueta a Sakuno xD ya vez tiene coraxon! xDD me alegra que te gustara el fic! y espero tu Review! Bye bye!

**Florence Black:** Hola! jejej puedo hacer muxas cosas por sakuno muchas que no te las imaginas xDDDD jojo que bueno que el fic te gusta! y espero tu Review! Bye bye!

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** Ola ola! estep...emm Ryoma es muy despistado dudo que ponga una cara de que "Porque te vas! no me dejes solo en este mundo Te amo" loguico que no xD Ryoma es muy frio xDDD y espero tu Review! Bye bye!

**Dolce Saito:** Antes que nada cof cof ¬¬ espero el capi de con sabor a ponta xDD y te perdono XDD (Que sangrona io S) xDD bueno que bien que te gusta el fic OwO XDDD y pues espero q el capi te guste y espero tu Review! Bye bye!

**Sakurita Q:** Te comprendo hay que tenerle envidia a Saku chan ò.ó xD jojo creeme el final no va a ser como CCS eso seria muy copia...no cres S? XD y esperotu Review! Bye bye!

**mcrfan:** Hola! que bueno que me comprendes...ya era hora de poner a Tomoka comprensiva xDDDD jojo buenops esperotu Review! Bye bye

**Akiko Sama:** Hola! este sip justo cuando actualizo todas deciden actualizar sus fiics xD pero eso es bueno asi tenemos algo que leer XDD y yo quero ver pronto tu fic que tienes pensado! pk io kero saberlo! que frustrante! nadi actualiza fics! XD XDD que bueno que te gusta el fic, y si te pego! eiji es MINE! MIO solo Mio! no tuyo ni de nadie mas T-T todas me keren kitar a Eiji kun buaaaaaaaa pero eiji es fiel a mi xDD no me abandonaria por nada del mundo! que bueno que el fic te gusta o.o jojojo es kew io dejo con intriga a todas (Que presumida io S) buenopsesperotu Review! Bye bye

**Shingryu Inazuma:** io tmp se la devolveria! le diria que perdi la chaqueta! asi para poderla admirarla ponermela todos los dias aunque me quede peke me la pongo XDD buenopsesperotu Review! Bye bye

**Angie:** Hola! que bueno que el fic se te hace interesante pero no por mucho tiempo mas ya que el siguente capi va a ser el final u.u pero esperate al epilogo xD buenopsesperotu Review! Bye bye

**Gravi:** Hola ONEE CHAN ¬¬ contenta! che nena que bno que te gusto el fic! la verdad io no subiria un fic si tu review...bueno nadamas paso eso una vez en una historia..de digimon...pero eso ia paso O.o xD che denuevo grax por ayudarme si tu ayuda los capis estarian todos Pochos XDD te comprendo sakuno es una maldita suertuda y yo me pregunto "Cuando llegara dicha suerte a mi?" Nunca! snif snif ToT Love less loveless! rlz, yaoi mas! sep el opening de Saint seya esta bn lindow! - gao! ajajaja si la conve este sabado! no hay que faltar io me comprare muxas cosas de PoT! wiwiwiwiwy pues que bonita dinamica te pusieron ToT io la nesesito! snif snif y sip te sales de tema super rapido...no se como le haes XDD buenopsesperotu Review! Bye bye

* * *

Capitulo7 (Que emocion!)

**Adiós?

* * *

**

2 días después….

Sakuno: Kyaaa! Porque hoy se me hizo tarde! Porque!

Sakuno corría en la mañana muy apresurada, porque, como ustedes ya lo vieron, se le hizo tarde

La chica doblo en la esquina la cual daba a la escuela, entro corriendo….

Profesor: hey, No corras en los pasillos

Sakuno: Lo siento!

Ella entro al salón y…

SORPRESA!

Sakuno: ah?

Tomoka: Bueno todos decidimos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa porque pasado mañana te vas amiga

Sakuno: Enserio…Gracias!

Profesora: todo el día nos la pasaremos de fiesta

Tomoka: Que bien!

Sakuno: etto…Ryoma kun….este…este…Muchas gracias por prestarme tu chaqueta! –Se la entrega- y perdón por no habértela devuelto a tiempo

Ryoma: …ya no importa…-toma la chaqueta y se va-

Tomoka: Ryoma-sama!

Ryoma: ah?

Tomoka: a…porque no te quedas?

Ryoma: tengo practica…

Tomoka: pero no tienes que ir…quédate en la fiesta que organizamos para Sakuno

Ryoma: no me gustan las fiestas…

Tomoka: y yo?

Ryoma: Tu que?

Tomoka: ee…mmm…no nada…y Sakuno?

Ryoma: ella que?

Tomoka: -la paciencia de la chica se acabo- QUE SI TE GUSTA SAKUNO?

Todos los que estaban presentes, escucharon eso, incluso Sakuno…

Tomoka: O/O…eh….no…no me hagan caso! n.nU jajajajajaja –toma la mano de Ryoma y se lo lleva-

Sakuno: o.o que estará planeando Tomoka…

En un lugar…no muy lejos de ahí…

Tomoka: u.U…-que vergüenza…-pensó… ahora sip…¿ no te gusta nadie ?

Ryoma: …a mi…no me gusta nadie..Porque me haces ese tipo de preguntas?

Tomoka: ah…se nota que no entiendes nada, mejor vete a tus practicas de Tennis –se va corriendo-

Ryoma: -No me gusta nadie…o…si?-penso-

Ese Día todos los de el salón de Sakuno se la pasaron muy bien ya que todo el día fue pura fiesta y nada de trabajo…

Sakuno: Muchas gracias a todos n.n los voy a extrañar mucho

Todos en el salón se fueron retirando, solo quedaron Sakuno y Tomoka

Sakuno: Tomo-chan….¿de que hablabas con Ryoma?

Tomoka: n.nU…yo?...de nada…no se de que hablas…! Nos vemos –sale corriendo-

Sakuno: O.o….

Tomoka: -se asoma por la puerta- el domingo, nos vemos en el aeropuerto ¿si?...no te vayas sin despedirte de mi! –se va-

Sakuno: bueno…

Ryoma: Aeropuerto?

Sakuno: Ryoma!...cuando entraste?

Ryoma: Hace un momento….

Sakuno: Eh..a…es que el domingo me voy a América (N/A:haay…estos chicos japoneses de hoy….solo saben que se van a América, pero a que parte?)

Ryoma: te...te vas?

Sakuno: Si….no lo sabías?

Ryoma: no…

Sakuno: o.o ah…entonces porque crees que me hicieron una fiesta?

Ryoma: No era tu cumpleaños?

Sakuno: O.OU!...nooo T-T ! mi cumpleaños fue hace poco, incluso te invite a la fiesta y tu no…! –prefirió no continuar-

Ryoma: Ah…entonces te vas…?

Sakuno: Si…….ah…Ryoma…

Ryoma: …eh?

Sakuno: Ryoma….te…te voy a extrañar mucho!

Ryoma: -un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara del príncipe, el cual pudo ocultar con su gorra- …ah…si

Sakuno: ah…bueno…debo irme, tengo que empezar a empacar

Ryoma: adiós…

Sakuno sale del Salón

Sakuno: -corriendo- Ryoma!...lo voy a extrañar mucho, y pensar que esta fue la última vez que voy a verlo- pensó

Llego a su casa…

Sra. Ryusaki: Sakuno, sube a tu cuarto y comienza a empacar…!

Sakuno: Si!

_Querido Nadie:_

_Ahora que lo pienso e pasado mucho tiempo con Ryoma, bueno, más del que antes pasaba con el, no puedo evitar estar triste, desde hoy ya no veré más a mi príncipe, creo…que por parte es bueno irme ya que…Tomoka por dentro ya no me guardaría rencor…por que ella no se olvida de las cosas rápida mente…pero me alegra que le importe mas nuestra amistad que Ryoma…pero…pero…no lo voy a poder olvidar…por que el es mi primer y único amor….te lo agradezco mi querido nadie, tu eres el único que ha sabido comprender..._

Sakuno: Que sueño, ni siquiera eh echo la maleta…ah mañana la hare…-se puso la pijama, se acuesta en su cama y se queda dormida-

Sra Y Sr Ryusaki: Hijaaa! Despierta!

Sakuno: -frotandose los ojos- ah? Ya es de día O.o

Sra Ryusaki: Si! Y los planes de viaje cambiaron!...

Sakuno: No nos iremos?

Sr Ryusaki: Hoy nos iremos!

Sakuno: Que! O.O pero…pero…no he hecho mis maletas!

Sra Ryusaki: Nosotros las hicimos por ti, vistete y sube al coche!...que nos vamos a América!

Sakuno: queee! O.O!

Sakuno se vistió, subió al coche y llegaron al aeropuerto, ella y su familia iban subiendo hacia la sala de esperas…para esperar su vuelo cuando…

-Sakuno!-

La chica voltea lentamente, y lo que ve, no lo podía creer…..

Sakuno: Ryoma?

Ryoma: ..ah…si

Sakuno: Que haces aquí?

Ryoma: …yo vine porque….porque

Sakuno: Por…? –ilusionándose-

Ryoma: Vine a despedirme de…

Miyoko: Ryoma!...viniste

Ryoma: si, vine a despedirme de Miyoko….

Sakuno: Mi….yoko?

Ryoma: Si!...hoy se va a Francia….tenía que venir….no podría faltar

Sakuno: Ah! Eh?...pero …yo…

Ryoma: Si mal no recuerdo, tu también te ibas ¿no?...buena suerte Sakuro…

Sakuno: Ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre! ToT!

Miyoko: osea…tipo…quien es esa?

Ryoma: nadie en especial, es de la escuela….

Miyoko: Ah….tipo…ya entendi, vamonos Ryoma

Sakuno: Los…dos?

Ryoma: Si!...a Francia…!

Sakuno: Pe..pero no me dijiste que venías a despedirte!

Ryoma: Ah? Si…pero ahora me quiero ir con Miyoko

Miyoko: Ya oiste…..perdedora…. –toma a Ryoma del brazo y se van-

Sakuno: Ryo….Ryoma….

Sakuno sintió que caía en un gran vació……

Sakuno: Ryoma! …..¿ah?...que rayos…

La chica noto que estaba en el piso…de su habitación, con su pijama…..

Sakuno: caí de la cama?...todo eso fue…fue…un sueño…. –se sintió aliviada… (N/A: jajaja…por un momento se la creyeron verdad?...jaja…imagínense que eso hubiera pasado! xD)

Sakuno: Ryoma….-una lagrima cae resbalando sobre su mejillas -…que bueno que solo fue un sueño….. –sube a su cama- debo dormir…

Al día siguiente todo el día se la paso empacando y ayudando a su mamá con las cajas….y de pronto, la casa ya estaba vacia….

Sakuno: Mamá, solo quedan unas cuantas cosas en mi cuarto, voy por ellas…

_Querido Nadie: _

_Mañana, mañana será el día que me voy…lo podré soportar, si, eso el lo que debería…aunque ni yo me la creo…estaré a miles de Kilómetros lejos de Ryoma…ja, lo has notado? En todas las cartas te hablo de él….,espero que no estés fastidiado, mi querido nadie, me alegra que siempre has estado aquí….para escucharme, a ti también te voy a extrañar…..aunque los dos sabemos que por quien más sufriré será por Ryoma, porque no pude dejar de amarlo…, esta es la ultima carta que te escribo, ya que en América quiero volver a empezar, será un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, así que adiós, Mi querido nadie……._

_Con cariño:_

_Ryusaki Sakuno..._

Sakuno: bueno..meteré esto en una caja…. –toma el bulto de hojas (cartas) y las mete en una cajita….

Sra. Ryusaki: Hija, meto esa caja al equipaje?

Sakuno: Ah, no mamá, esta caja es para alguien…

Sra. Ryusaki: Esta bien hija….-se va-

Sakuno: si, lo pensé mucho, pero es lo que haré, estas cartas se las daré a….

La chica comienza a marcar un número telefónico…y…

-Bueno?-

Sakuno: Tomoka…?

Tomoka: Que sucede Sakuno-chan?

Sakuno: Mañana no vayas al aeropuerto, ven a mi casa temprano, que tengo un favor que pedirte

Tomoka: Ah!...esta bien, nos vemos!

Sakuno: Sip!

Continuara….

* * *

Recuerden! io soy muy mala con la ortografia X.x que bien! ya mero termino el fic! (Soñada) waaaaa espero los reviews de todas! muxas gracias por todo su apoyo enserio! gracias a ustede me animo a continauarle al fic! no se que decir! GRACIAS! se los agradesco enserio! nunca me abia imaginado muchos reviews! enserio! buenops bye! espero el Review de tods

Matta ne!

Hiabri chan


	8. Rakuen

Konichiwa!

Hola a todos! jejeje psss aki toy yo y el ultimo capi de querido nadie XD jajaja pss ya lo termine este es el final...se llama Rakuen que en japones significa "paraiso" jejej pss hay una cansion...si una cancion ù.ú y esa cancion se llama rakuen...es de Yu-gi-oh y pues veran esta letra NADIE se la sabe pk mi sis la ivento con la tonada de la cancion sip xD y se me hiso perfecta xD esta muy bonita, se relaciona con los pensamientos de saku sakuno xD por eso les pido que la lean jijij aps yyy pss disfruten el capi!

otra cosita...jajajaj jajaja jajja jajaj jajaj todas se creleron ese sueño xDDDD

Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenese...solo Kikumaru sempai xD

* * *

**Rakuen **

_**Are you ready**_

**_Blow up your mind….

* * *

_**

El domingo, en la casa de Sakuno

Sakuno: Entonces, si podrías hacer eso por mi, verdad?

Tomoka: Claro! Para eso son las amigas n.n aparte, no nos veremos durante un largo tiempo

Sakuno: Gracias!

Tomoka: Sakuno, te voy a extrañar mucho

Sakuno: Si, y yo a ti

Las chicas se dan un abrazo

Sra. Ryusaki: Hija, ya esta todo listo, debemos irnos ya, el vuelo sale en un rato más…..cuida los boletos mientras alisto lo que queda del equipaje

Sakuno: Si……-vuelo 114 con destino a América- la chica leyó en voz baja lo que los boletos decían

Tomoka: Bueno……este es el adiós…

Sakuno: No! Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver n.n

Tomoka: Bien, será mejor que me vaya……hasta luego!

Sakuno: Nos vemos…. Y……gracias!

Tomoka: Sip! Para hoy, este paquete ya estará en sus manos

Tomoka sale de la residencia Ryusaki…

**_Un tormento en mi cabeza esta y no me puedo deshacer de el, ni una luz me va a salvar a menos que sea de amor. No desaparecerá nunca mas lo veo ciegamente en mi interior, esa luz que necesite no la pude ver…_**

Sakuno: Debo tratar de sacarme este dolor que ciento……

Sr. Ryusaki: Hija, sube al auto, nos vamos….

Sakuno: si… –Sale de su casa-

La chica de ojos cafés miro por unos minutos su casa, deberás la extrañaría…

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí

Tomoka: aah….que tendrá dentro este paquete……hmmmm……..No! no debo ser curiosa en estos momentos, debo entregarlo ya!

La chica de dos coletas llego a su destino….

Ding Dong 

Nanako: Quien será en estos momentos, estoy ensayando para mi obra escolar -.- ...no tengo madera para ser la madre del protagonista…

Nanako: -abre la puerta- si?

Tomoka: o.o eh! Es casa de Ryoma-sama?

Nanako: Ryoma-sama? –que rayos-pensó…

Tomoka: No es?

Nanako: Ah! Ryoma-chan…..si , aquí vive

Tomoka: Tu eres su novia o algo por el estilo o.o?

Nanako: O.oU No!...solo soy su prima!

Tomoka: aaah! Y el esta en casa?

Nanako: No, ahora esta practicando tennis en el templo, volverá en unos minutos, gustas esperarlo?

Tomoka: No! Solo dale este paquete –se lo entrega-

Nanako: ah…?...n.n si yo se lo daré

Tomoka: -se dispone a irse- pero que no se te olvide! Ya que es muy importante!

Nanako: Ah! Si….pero…¿Quién se lo manda?

Tomoka: Una amiga! –sale corriendo-

Nanako: Ah….bueno, seguiré ensayando –toma el libreto- _hijo….yo se esto es difícil para ti….pero…_

**_No parecía día si no oscuridad la que me controlo y no me dejo. Este tormento no puede desaparecer, lo sabes. Pero si tu me dejas hablar y sientes todo lo que siento yo, lo se ese milagro ocurrirá!_**

Nanjiro: Que haces Nanako…..?...

Nanako: Ensayo para una obra amorosa de la escuela -.-

Nanjiro: Eso lo explica todo, ya se me hacia raro que dijeras tantas cosas raras….

Nanako: tío vete a dormir ¬¬

Nanjiro: ¬¬ -se va-

Karupin: meow!

Ryoma: ah….hola Karupin

Nanako: Ah! Ryoma-chan! Te llego un paquete!

Ryoma: ah…lo vere después…

Nanako: Pe…pero me dijeron que era muy importante! Tomalo –se lo da-

Ryoma: -lo toma- una caja..?

Nanako: Yo me supongo que tendrá algo adentro….

Ryoma: si…supongo

Ryoma se sienta en un escalón de las escaleras….y se dispone a abrir el paquete….

Nanako: bueno, estaré aquí, pero no me hagas caso….solo estoy ensayando…

Ryoma: …..-abre el paquete- …

Ryoma: Querido Nadie?...

Karupin: n.n meow!

Ryoma: hay muchas…..hmm….supongo que si son para mí, debo leerlas….

El chico saco la primera carta, comenzó a leerla, al principio no entendía muy bien, pero conforme fue sacando cada una de las cartas, comprendió que todas hablaban de él…..,se le hacia extraño, esas cartas hacían que su corazón se sintiera diferente, esas cartas tenían sentimientos muy profundos, momentos muy especiales……tomo la ultima carta, comenzó a leerla… leyó la ultima parte, y dijo en voz alta….

Ryoma: -Con cariño… Ryusaki Sakuno...- ….esa chica… 

Al fondo de la caja encontró la otra tira de las fotos que se había sacado con la chica de cabello castaño hace algunos días…

Ryoma: hoy se va…

Karupin: o.o meow…

_Nanako: Haz lo que dicte tu corazón, tu la amas verdad?...ve por ella…_

Ryoma oyó aquellas palabras, el la amaba? Deberás amaba a esa chica torpe que siempre con su sonrisa lo hacia sentir bien, aunque es la primera vez que se diera cuenta de ello, el no quería perderla, quería que Sakuno se quedara, que no se apartara de su lado….

Karupin: meow? O.o

El chico solto las cartas, tomo su chaqueta y salio corriendo de la casa….

Nanako: Uh?...Ryoma….o.o….que raro…a donde se fue…?

Nanako: …mmm….bueno, seguiré ensayando, donde me quede, a! si….._ tu la amas verdad?...ve por ella…no la pierdas Matt…._

Mientras la chica ensayaba, Ryoma corría a toda velocidad, era obvio que no iba a llegar si solo corría…cuando de pronto…

Momo: Hola Echizen! A donde vas con tanta prisa?

Ryoma: …eso no te importa…

Momo: bueno, me voy…-toma su bicicleta-

Ryoma: uh?...ah…Momoshiro, dame tu bicicleta…

Momo: …pero…para que la quieres…?

Ryoma: Solo dámela, ah! Y te debo una!

Momo: lo que tu digas…-Ryoma es Raro…-pensó-

Ryoma tomo la bicicleta y se fue rumbo al aeropuerto

Mientras, en el aeropuerto

Operadora: El vuelo 114 con destino a América se retrasara algunos minutos debido a la niebla, gracias…

Sr Ryusaki: Hm…creo que tendremos esperar un poco más de lo que habíamos previsto

Sakuno: Si, no importa…

**_Un tormento en mi cabeza esta y no me puedo deshacer de el, ni una luz me va a salvar a menos que sea de amor. No desaparecerá nunca mas lo veo ciegamente en mi interior, estoy aquí, siempre aquí, simple paraíso…_**

En esos momentos alguien se dirigía al aeropuerto con mucha prisa… 

Ryoma iba tan rápido, ya estaba cerca del aeropuerto, y de pronto

CRAK! Ryoma: -en el suelo- …que paso?... – mira la bicicleta - …Momoshiro va a matarme… 

La llanta de la bicicleta estaba rota, pero eso no importaba ahora, Ryoma dejo lo bicicleta ahí y se fue corriendo rumbo a su destino….

En el aeropuerto 

Operadora: Los pasajeros del vuelo 114 con destino a América pueden pasar, su avión ha llegado

Sra Ryusaki: Por fin!...vente Sakuno Sakuno: … 

_**No creo que el milagro pueda ocurrir jamás, este paraíso no florecerá y cuando me acerco y claro veo otra vez lo sentí, sin miedo, y trato de superarlo ya en tanto creo lo voy a lograr, y no, se si la luz se agrandara…**_

La familia Ryusaki empieza a subir las escaleras para ir al avión… 

No te vayas!-

La chica de dos trenzas voltea…lo que veía era,…era 

por favor, no te vayas -

Sakuno: Ry…Ryoma? –La chica baja las escaleras dejando a sus papás atrás-

Ryoma: Sakuno…

Sakuno: Que…haces aquí?

Ryoma: …leí…tus cartas

Sakuno: ah…las…cartas…-que vergüenza ú.ù- pensó

Ryoma: no te vayas

Sakuno: eh… -Sakuno volteo a ver a sus padres, quienes también la estaban viendo a ella a lo lejos-

Sakuno: es que…yo no tengo una razón para quedarme…

Ryoma: no me dejes…

Sakuno: eh?

Ryoma: yo…yo…

Sakuno: Ryoma…debo irme…el avión ya va a salir –La chica se voltea dispuesta a irse-

Ryoma: - Detiene a la chica agarrándola de su mano - espera Sakuno: que..que pasa?

Ryoma: Yo… te… yo te amo! – en eso, Ryoma se voltea dispuesto a irse, ya que ya estaba dicho todo lo que tenía que decir-

**_Un tormento en mi cabeza esta, y ya me pude deshacer de el, y la luz que necesite, acabo con la oscuridad, Sin temor y sin mas que confesar, veo mi sueño que nunca ocurrió, el paraíso floreció…_**

Sakuno no podía creer lo que acababa de oír … 

Sakuno: Ryoma! – la chica corre a abrazarlo-

En esos momentos Ryoma voltea cruza la mirada con la chica…sus cuerpos estaban a pocas distancias entonces lentamente un sonrojo crece entre los dos y la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos fue disminuyendo…hasta que por fin juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de sentimientos, emociones y sobre todo amor, lastima que esos momentos tuvieron que irse…cuando terminó el beso…

Sakuno: Ryoma yo…quiero estar con tigo…porque yo te amo…

**_No lo veo otra vez, me pregunto porque, lo que me paso a mi, no era un tormento…..y mas que puede ser, el paraíso no es nada sin ti, me di cuenta de que siempre te tuve yo junto a mi. Y yo se que no volverás y ese sueño no lo podré cumplir, ese milagro que quise eras tu, y lo que hago es llorar confundí las cosas sin razón, llegas tu estas aquí, te amo…_**

Días después

Sumire: Sakuno! Ryoma ya llego!

Sakuno: Enseguida bajo!

Sakuno: lo siento por hacerte esperar Ryoma

Ryoma: no hay problema, ya vamonos

Sakuno: si, Ryoma…

"FIN"

* * *

Ok ok ok! antes de que me digan algo que porque fue ese el fina, porque no lo pude explicar...fue porque porque va a haber un EPILOGO! jejeje asi que esperenlo xDD psss ahora a reponder reviews xDDD y grax a gravi que me ayudo en el capi

plisss manden reviews!

**Kill-Chan:** jeje pues aki te traigo ell final...que te parecio? jejej te asuste con lo de Miyoko...ese era mi viejo nick xD espero tu Review

**Conti:** psss si no fuera este mi fic io tmb me hubiera creido ese sueño xDDD jaja espero que te guste este capi XD espero tu review

**Akiko Saman:** hola! jeje me descubriste las cartas eran para Ryoma xDD jajaj y pss apuesto que no te esperabas este final verdad? xDD jajaj pss epero tu review..

**Gravi Kikyo:** Hola! xD sip ami tmb recien me enseñarpn ese tema...creo que ya estoy usando las comas mas seguido...pero prefiero los puntos xD ... miyoko...mi viejo nick xD y si las cartas las quemo ntc se las mando a tu Ryoma xDD che nena oki vete a tu flojera...ni yo entiendo o.o...bno me despido, grax por ayudarme besos bye!

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** jejeje psss si la vdd ryoma se veria raro...pero todo pasa en un sueño ù.ú xDD bye! espero tu review y tmb espero que te aya gustado este capi...y una cosita...jeje...amm... que es eso de privet...y poka...es que nu entiendo..las expresiones bn jiji bni bye!

**Angie:** Ola! pss aki te dejo este capi jejeje ingenioso no? XD jajaj bn espero tu review!

**Florence Black:** ppsss apuesto que no te esperabas este final XDd jaja pss sakuno no se fue a america xD espero tu review

**mcrfan:** bno psss creo que este capi te aclara todasss tus dudas XDD bno espero que te haya gustado y tmb tu review

**Sakurita-Q and Cherry-Q: **ya meestaba preguntando kien era CQ. xDD jajaj pss aki les dejo el fina...espero que les guste! y tmb espero su review! bno bye!

**YakumoFuji:** jeje pss que bueno que te gusto ese capi...espero que pase lo mismo con este jejeje y psss aki te lo dejo espero tu review jijiji yyy bye!

**Dolce Saito:** ya! me estabas asustando niñia xDDD pense que me kerias matar O-O y psss no ! xDD espero que te guste este capitulo espera el epilogo XD jejeje y pss espero tu review niña! pss bye!

* * *

Ja-ne!

Hibari chan


	9. Querido Nadie

Konichiwa!

jeje pues aki hibari chan reportandose con el epilogo de Querido nadie xD jaja pues jemmm...tataaa! en este epilogo les explico como se hacen novios estos 2 XD ajaj pues espero que les guste mucho mucho porque me ezforze mucho para hacerlo . jejej pues aparte de eso a todos los lectores de mi fic les deseo una feliz navidad! y prospero año nuevo nn jaja pues aqui les dejo este capitulo...

Disclaimer: kiku sempai es mio! no tuyo ni tuyo ni muchomenos tuyo! jejje pues PoT no me pertenece ahora todas las fanaticas de PoT volbamos a la triste realidad...

* * *

Epilogo

**Querido Nadie**

* * *

_Querido Nadie:_

_Hola viejo amigo se que te dije que no te iba a volver a escribir pero te tengo que contar tantas cosas, todo lo que me ha pasado durante este año, por fin mi sueño "Imposible" se a cumplido soy la novia de Ryoma, y eso no hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda._

_Lastima que Ryoma… pronto se ira a América para competir en un juego…quiero que sepa que yo lo estaré apoyando siempre_

_Hoy tendré una cita doble…a los que acudiremos…El (Ryoma), Horio,_ T_omoka y claro yo …si me lo preguntas misteriosamente Horio y Tomoka se enamoraron…no se como pero sucedió…cuando me avisaron…estaban muy felices…_

_Jaja iremos a despedir a Ryoma, vamos a ir a un restaurante, y si preguntas porque no me fui a América, fue porque Ryoma me lo impidió…fue por mi al aeropuerto y desde eso entonces somos novios, y vivo con mi abuela Sumire…_

_Creo que mi vida es perfecta, no me gustaría cambiarla por nada en el mundo…aun recuerdo mi primer beso…fue algo vergonzoso ya que todos se nos quedaban viendo...claro eso fue porque estábamos en pleno aeropuerto, en fin me despido amigo gracias por tu apoyo…_

Sakuno: Kyaaa! Ya se me hizo tarde!

La chica sale corriendo de su casa hasta llegar a su destino…el restaurante! (N/A: que nombre taaan original XD)

Sakuno: Lo siento! Se me hizo tarde!

Tomoka: no, no importa…Ryoma kun aun no llega

Sakuno: y pensaba que ya todos habían terminado de comer

Horio: no empezaríamos sin ti saku chan!

Sakuno: mas les vale!

Tomoka: ah! Ya llego Ryoma!

Sakuno: Hola Ryoma

Ryoma: hola…

Horio: ¬.¬ que ánimos

Tomoka: vamos Ryoma alégrate…es tu "Fiesta" de despedida

Ryoma: Bien…lo intentare

Ya cunado terminaron de platicar y comer fueron directo a sus casas…

Sakuno: Ryoma, gracias por acompañarme

Ryoma: no, no es nada

Sakuno: ah…todavía no recuerdo cuando nos hicimos novios…

Ryoma: creo que yo también

**------Flash Back----**

Sakuno: Mamá, Papá…eh decidido quedarme en Japón…mi futuro y mi vida están y se quedaran aquí...me quedare con mi abuela…

Sra. Ryusaki: Claro…te comprendo de pequeña yo hice lo mismo (N/A: típica historia de que las mamás hacen lo mismo que las hijas cunando eran pequeñas xD)

Sakuno: Gracias Mamá te quiero mucho…y a ti también papá

Sra. Ryusaki: anda, ve no lo hagas esperar más…

Sakuno: Gracias…y hasta luego!

Sakuno: Ryoma! Espérame!

Ryoma: sakuno…

En el parque…ya después de que habían charlado un poco

Ryoma: Sakuno…yo…yo…me preguntaba que si…tu…y yo….tu sabes…

Sakuno: a que te refieres…-se lo que me quieres decir ryoma…pero quiero que tu me lo digas-pensó-

Ryoma: Que si tu… quieres…quieres… que seamos…n…nn…novios!

Sakuno: si! me encantaría ser tu novia!

La chica se abalanzo al chico, ella traía sus brazos en rodeando el cuello él y él la traía sujetada por la cintura. Ambos con la respiración cortada, Sintieron que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y estaban a pocos centímetros de los labios, así final mente los juntaron en un beso lleno de sentimientos. (N/A: (saca un papelito) los lectores lo leen y dicen: aahhh! Que tierno)

**------FIN del Flash Back----**

Sakuno: fue algo muy bonito

Ryoma:…tu crees?

Sakuno: Claro, que me gusto fue algo muy especial

Ryoma: a…bueno

Sakuno: Ryoma! Gracias por traerme! Ah cuando te vas?

Ryoma: mmm…pues supongo que mañana…

Sakuno: ah…y cuando volverás?

Ryoma: pues…dentro de 2 semanas

Sakuno: mm…bueno…Te espero en la noche!

Ryoma: ah? Porque?

Sakuno: porque vendrás a cenar esta noche!

Ryoma: o.o…por?

Sakuno: como que porque tontito…ya mero te vas…bueno te vas mañana…te invito a cenar con…mi abuela n.n

Ryoma: bueno…

Sakuno: bueno, te espero en la noche!

Ryoma: bien.

Sakuno entro a su casa, o mas bien la casa de Su abuela…

Sakuno: abue…

Sumire: Mande?

Sakuno: Ryoma hoy viene a cenar…

Sumire: esta bien, que quieres que prepare…?

Sakuno: a…lo que tu quieras- sakuno se fue a su habitación dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa.

La chica se cambio de ropa a: una falda, con una blusa de tirantes lila, con unas zapatillas blancas y para terminar sus típicas transas…

2 hrs. después….

Sakuno: bueno en cualquier momento puede llegar Ryoma…

Ding Dong

Sakuno: kyaaa! Debe ser Ryoma kun!

Sumire: Sakuno, Ryoma ya llego

Sakuno: ah…ah…hola ryoma…

Ryoma: hola…

Por fin, ellos cenaron…comida…japonesa…(N/A: no se me una buena XD) …se la pasaron muy bien los tres juntos, ya que platicaron de un tema no muy interesante "tennis" pero se divirtieron hablando de eso… al día siguiente

Sakuno: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sumire: que pasa?

Sakuno: Ryoma! Ryoma hoy se va!

Sumire: a las 7:00 a.m.?

Sakuno: que! Son las 7:00 a.m.? Yo pensé que era mas tarde…pero como sea…tengo que ir! Al aeropuerto!

Sumire: todavía tienes 2 hrs..

Sakuno: tienes razón…bueno me voy a bañar!

Sumire: si bueno pero apresúrate…

Sakuno: si…

Ya cuando la chica se termino de bañar y cambiar su abuela y ella fueron directo al aeropuerto donde se encontraba Ryoma.

Sakuno: Ryoma!

Ryoma: ah?...Sakuno…

Sakuno: Ryoma…no, te vayas!

Ryoma: no te preocupes…volveré…muy pronto…

Sakuno: es una promesa?

Ryoma: si

Sakuno: gracias- la chica no lo pudo evitar se abalanzo a Ryoma y comenzó a llorar.

Ryoma: Sakuno…ya me tengo que ir…

Sakuno: si- lo suelta- nos…nos vemos….

Ryoma: bye…- el chico empieza a caminar hacia el avión-

Sakuno: Ryoma!

Ryoma: ah?

Sakuno: eres el número 1º!

Ryoma nada mas le pudo regalar a la chica una de esas raras, pero hermosa sonrisa, y continuo avanzando al avión

La primera semana paso, muy lenta, por fin llego la segunda semana, la chica debería esperar hasta el viernes, para que su príncipe llegara, cada día la chica se deprimía mas, no podía esperar a verlo…creía que en esas 2 semanas cambiaria mucho, tal vez mas alto…mas…flaco…o igual…eso era lo que ella esperaba…que el chico estuviera igual, pero como en estos momentos no lo podía ver…no podría saber como es ahora; por fin llego el viernes y…

_Querido Nadie:_

_Hoy es el día en que Ryoma regresa, apenas pude soportar esta semana sin el…que emoción! Hoy lo veré! Jeje pues que te puedo decir?…que estoy muy emocionada, enamorada y embobada? Con el…ejej creo que eso ya te lo e demostrado en muchas mas cartas…bueno amigo mío…gracias por todo…hasta luego…esta chica tiene que ir al aeropuerto._

Sumire: Sakuno ya vamonos al aeropuerto

Sakuno: si…

Ya cuando las dos llegaron a sus destinos…

Sakuno: ry…ry..ryo..RYOMA!

Ryoma: sakuno…

Sakuno: te extrañe mucho!- la chica corre a abrazarlo-

Ryoma: …yo…también…

Sakuno: que bueno que regresaste ya no podía esperar mas…pensaba que me volvería loca, y como te fue aya?

Ryoma: gane…

Sakuno: que bueno, vamonos de aquí n.n

Ryoma: bien…

Ya que se fueron del aeropuerto fueron directo al parque…

Sakuno: ahora que lo recuerdo…tengo que ir a casa de tomoka!

Ryoma: bien…te acompaño

Sakuno: no hace falta

Ryoma: enserio?

Sakuno: Si…

Ryoma: bien

Ya cuando la chica se fue a casa de Tomoka

Sakuno: hola tomo chan!

Tomoka: hola!

Sakuno: oie…

Sra. Osakada: Tomoka lleva a tus hermanitos al parque!

Tomoka: bien, vente saku chan

Sakuno: sip

Ya cuando las chicas fueron con los gemelos al parque

Sakuno: este lugar me da muy buenos recuerdos

Tomoka: porque?

Sakuno: ah…ah…porque

Tomoka: acaso te bésate con Ryoma?

Sakuno: ah…ah! Mira esa es la maquina en la que Ryoma y yo nos tomamos fotos!

Tomoka: mmm no la veo esa maquina me estorba!

Sakuno: me refiero a esa maquina

Tomoka: o/o jeje n.nU

Al siguiente día….

Sakuno: ya e voy a la escuela abuela!

Sumire: yo ire después de ti

Sakuno: "Creo que ahora mi vida es perfecta…ahora tengo lo que siempre soñé tener...esto es lo que yo siempre había soñado…estar junto a mi príncipe"-pensó-

En eso la chica ve que Ryoma va pasando por su lado y…

Sakuno: Ryoma!

Ryoma: ah?

Sakuno: esperame! –la chica corre hacia el, los dos se toman de la mano y se va a la escuela juntos-

"FIN"

* * *

bueno pssss tataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! este fic ahora si llego a su final XD...y que tal...les gusto? jejej pues a mi sip! xD y pues gracias a todos por apoyarme en sus reviews! gracias! por su apoyo (empieza a llorar) no se que decir! bueno me despido! lean mi otro fic "Our only Destiny" bueno ya me voy!

Ja-ne

Hibari chan!


End file.
